


The Daily Grind

by likezoinxman



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/pseuds/likezoinxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a prompt over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/btr_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/btr_kink/"><b>btr_kink</b></a>. The prompt was: <em>kendall/logan, grinding. anywhere. really I just want frottage.</em> And that’s exactly what this is, pfft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Grind

  
It was late at night when the boys got back from the studio. Logan trudged behind Kendall up to their room. All he could think about was taking a hot shower and heading to bed. But apparently, Kendall had other things in mind because he barely managed to close the door behind himself before Kendall had him pressed against it. "Kendall? What are you - " he started but his words were cut off by Kendall's mouth suddenly covering his. He was then further distracted by Kendall's fingers, trailing down his sides and causing him to shudder and squirm slightly.

Kendall huffed out a laugh, his breath warm against Logan’s lips and took a step closer. He gripped Logan’s hips firmly in both hands and pressed his own against them. "I've been thinking about this all day," he said, rocking his hips against Logan’s, causing them both to moan softly.

"And you couldn't have waited until we were ten more steps into the room before attacking me?" Logan asked breathlessly, but even as he spoke, his hands were fisted into the front of Kendall's shirt, pulling him even closer as he thrust his hips forward shallowly.

Kendall laughed and grinned "You like it," he said, leaning down to capture Logan's lips with his own once more. Then using his grip on Logan's hips, he rocked against him, starting a slow and steady rhythm with their hips.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders and licked his way into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the other boy's. He lost himself in the slow rock of their hips and the noises Kendall made against his mouth. He felt the pressure building inside him and arched his back, trying to press closer to Kendall’s body, moaning as Kendall tightened his grip on his hips and thrust sharply against him.

“Fuck,” he gasped out, throwing his head back to thump against the door and dug his fingers into the other boy’s shoulders.

“Careful,” Kendall murmured, a smirk forming on his face. He took pride in being able to reduce Logan to saying things like ’fuck’. It was a rarity that he enjoyed being the cause of. He leaned down and trailed open-mouthed kisses along Logan’s jaw, moving down his neck where he stopped to suck on his pulse point. He then slipped a hand under Logan's shirt, sliding his fingers across the warm skin he found there. He felt the muscles in Logan's stomach twitch lightly under his touch and grinned as he slid his hand between their bodies to unbutton Logan’s pants and unzip them. And looking down, he took a small step to give himself room.

Logan shivered slightly, his body tense with what he knew was going to happen next. "Come on..." he whispered desperately when Kendall didn't do anything right away. He thrust his hips forwards to emphasize his need though he didn't think he should have had to. Kendall laughed and squeezed his hip, "So impatient, Logie," he said, then he kissed him again, thrusting his tongue past Logan's parted lips and slipped his hand in Logan's boxer's in the same moment, wrapping his fingers around Logan's hardened length.

Logan's entire body tensed and arched toward Kendall’s and he let out a low and drawn out moan as Kendall gave an experimental squeeze. He was so close, he knew it wasn't going to take long before he came. But he didn't want to be alone when he did. He reached forward and quickly scrambled to undo Kendall's pants and push them down. Kendall moaned against his mouth as his cock was pulled out of the confines of his boxers and given a few quick strokes.

Kendall shuffled a bit closer, causing their fists to bump against each other. He pulled away from Logan’s mouth and pressed his forehead against the other boy's, their breath mingling as they both gasped for air. He looked down at the sight of their hands working the other to completion. But that’s not how he wanted it to go. He wanted to feel Logan’s cock pressed against his own. So, with that thought, he let go of Logan’s cock and quickly pulled the other boy’s hand away from his own.

Logan looked up at him in confusion, an almost frantic look in his eyes. "Why'd you - " his voice was desperate and raspy and it cut off into a moan when Kendall suddenly pressed their cocks together and wrapped a hand around both of them. He bit back a moan and grabbed onto Kendall’s shoulders tightly as they're cocks slid against each other. He let his head fall back against the door, softly repeating Kendall’s name over and over as he felt the blinding pleasure build low in his belly.

Kendall watched as Logan started to come completely undone. His lips were red and swollen, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was limp with sweat. It was easily the hottest image Kendall had ever seen. He moaned, closing his eyes briefly as he gave their cocks a small squeeze. "Look at me, Logie," he breathed, and waited until Logan looked up at him, his hips already starting to jerk frantically, "I wanna see…" he trailed off, reaching with his free hand to push Logan's hair off his forehead.

With their eyes now locked, Logan couldn't look away. Didn't want to look away. Not with the way Kendall was looking at him. Like he was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. Like he was all Kendall needed. And that was too much. His hips stuttered to a stop, his entire body arching against Kendall's as he went over the edge, the other boy's name a low, drawn out moan on his lips.

Kendall watched in fascination as Logan tumbled over. He was always kind of amazed that he was able to unravel Logan like this. But he wasn't able to enjoy the view for long because he was soon falling over the edge as well. He buried his face in the crook of Logan's shoulder, riding out the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He stayed like that for a long moment afterward, breathing heavily against Logan’s neck and shoulder. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he could feel the echoing rhythm of Logan’s.

Logan didn’t say anything as he waited for Kendall to get himself back together. He slowly ran his hands up and down Kendall's back and pressed kisses along the side of Kendall's face wherever he could and just enjoyed the feel of Kendall‘s body pressed against his own. Eventually, though, Kendall pulled away with a laugh. “We should get to bed,” he said, pulling his pants up and moving further away.

Logan pushed off from the door and nodded, “Yeah…right, but, um, give me your shirt first,” he said, eyeing him briefly before pulling his own off.

Kendall’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before one quirked up curiously. “What? Why?” He asked, then laughed as Logan raised his own eyebrow in return and gestured to the front of his shirt, now stained with their come. “Uh, do _you_ want to explain that to your mom?”

-


End file.
